Sardar Mortaur
Water |ailments = Waterblight Defense Down |weaknesses = Thunder |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko, adopted by Dinoman0310 }} Sardar Mortaur (サルダールボムザミ, Sarudān Bomuzami) are Carapaceons. Physiology Sardar Mortaur are moderately large Carapaceons with coloration that resembles military camouflage. It has a ring of spikes around its circular head, along with a long pair of antennae. Its forelegs are tubular, resembling cannons. On its back is the skull of a Duramboros. Abilities Sardar Mortaur can shoot streams or globules of water from its forelimbs in a fashion similar to a garden hose. However, they have a finite source of water, so once they run out of water they resort to shooting an acidic liquid. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Decapoda *Infraorder: Anomura *Superfamily: Artillery Crab *Family: Mortaur Sardar Mortaur are the adult form of Mortaur. They have a closely related Subspecies that inhabit volcanoes known as Pyro Sardar Mortaur. Habitat Range These Carapaceons, along with their juvenile forms thrive in the Misty Peaks, Marshlands and Jungle of the Old World, and they are occasionally been seen in the Flooded Forest and Deserted Island of the New World as well. Ecological Niche Sardar Mortaur are moderately high in the food chain. They primarily feed on small creatures, really anything that's smaller than they are. They even sometimes cannibalize smaller Mortaurs. They can more than hold their own against larger creatures, such as Rathalos, Rathian, Nargacuga, Najarala, Khezu, Lagiacrus, Plesioth, and Brachydios. Biological Adaptations Sardar Mortaur possess cannon-like appendages in place of pincers. These cannons are used to shoot streams or globules of water. The water they shoot is stored in sacs located in the section where the limbs meet the body. This also means Sardar Mortaur has a limited supply of water, so once they run out of water they have to replenish the sac by drawing water into their cannons like vacuums. However, should they run out of water and no water is available, they will resort to an acidic liquid. This corrosive fluid is believed to be digestive fluids, or something similar. They wear the skull of a Duramboros on their back for protections. Due to their brown carapace, the skull combined with their brown coloration allows them to act as a dead Duramboros for camouflage. Behavior Sardar Mortaur are notoriously aggressive and will readily fight back against larger predators. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Attacks *'Claw Swipe': Sardar Mortaur will perform the typical Carapaceon claw swipe. This attack causes low damage and trips the hunter. *'Crush Cannon': Sardar Mortaur raises one of its cannon and quickly bring it down, slamming it on the ground and crushing the hunter. This attack causes low damage. *'Water Cannon': Sardar Mortaur will aim one of its claws at the hunter and shoot water at the hunter. This attack inflicts moderate damage and causes Waterblight. **'Double Water Cannon': Sardar Mortaur will aim both of its claws at the hunter and shoot water at the hunter. This attack inflicts moderate damage and causes Waterblight. **'Split Water Cannon': Sardar Mortaur will aim both of its claws to its side and shoot water while rotating 180 degrees. This attack inflicts moderate damage and causes Waterblight. *'Water Mortars': Sardar Mortaur will aim one of its claws to the sky and shoot globules of water that fall down a few seconds later. This attack inflicts moderate damage and causes Waterblight. *'Hovering Slam': Sardar Mortaur places its cannons against the ground and shoots water with enough force to lift it into the air, allowing it to hover around for a short period of time. Sardar Mortaur will eventually stop shooting water, allowing itself to fall to the ground, crushing anything beneath it. This attack causes moderate damage and inflicts Waterblight should a hunter be hit by the water beams that keep Sardar Mortaur suspended. *'Acid Cannon': When Sardar Mortaur runs out of water to use it will resort to using an acidic, light green liquid. This attack inflicts moderate damage and causes Defense Down. **'Double Acid Cannon': Sardar Mortaur will aim both of its claws at the hunter and shoot acid at the hunter. This attack inflicts moderate damage and causes Defense Down. **'Split Acid Cannon': Sardar Mortaur will aim both of its claws to its side and shoot acid while rotating 180 degrees. This attack inflicts moderate damage and causes Defense Down. *'Acid Mortars': Sardar Mortaur will aim one of its claws to the sky and shoot globules of acid that fall down a few seconds later. This attack inflicts moderate damage and causes Defense Down. Etymology The English name Sardar Mortaur is a combination of sardar and a pun on mortar. Notes *Sardar Mortaur was based on tanks and other forms of artillery such as cannons. *Sardar Mortaur's claws can be broken, and the skull on its back can be broken as well. *When low on stamina Sardar Mortaur will be unable to shoot liquid from its cannons. **It will suck water into its cannons to regain stamina. Category:Monster Creation Category:Carapaceon Category:Large Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:Dinoman0310